Fallen Angel
by rOsExPeTaLz
Summary: Kagome receives devastating news about her leukemia. With annoying suitors, perverted guys, and a secret crush, Kagome is in for a lot of trouble! Can love bloom in a life of such chaos? (REVISED!)
1. NANI!

Fallen Angels

By the way.. I put this story up awhile ago, but I decided to change a lot of the plot! Should be a lot better.. I hope!

Disclaimer: sniff sniff... No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I can dream though can't I...  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first fic! Anyways, feel free to tell me if any of the facts are wrong.

Japanese Terms: Nani! = What!  
Arigatou gozaimasu = Thanks  
  
Summary:  
  
Kagome receives devastating news about her leukemia. With annoying suitors and perverted guys, Kagome is in for a lot of trouble! Can love bloom in a life of such chaos?

Chapter 1: NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
God sent an angel just like you,

Sweet, special, loving too,

Filled with your love,

Watching high above,

Loving you with all my heart,

Hoping we'll never part.  
  
A beautiful girl of around 16 with skin like a china doll sat upon a hospital bed brushing her long black raven hair. Worry etched her delicate features as she remembered the last couple of days of her life.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
-School Track Meet-  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" the crowd chanted all in unison. Everyone from Suki High School had come to cheer Kagome on in the track meet finals. She was their school's only hope in winning the gold medal.  
  
Kagome, spurred on by the excited chants of the crowd, sped up and sprinted even faster.  
  
The race was very close between Kagome and the other finalist, Shoaoki, from Yume High School. Neither one seemed to be slowing down in the 100 yard dash. With images of the gold medal in her head, Kagome darted forward with an extra amount of energy. She raced past the finish line with the thrilled crowd hollering and screaming.  
  
"You were awesome!! That must've been your best meet ever! Congratulations!" her best friend, Sango, exclaimed.  
  
Her response shown clearly on her face; excitement shown brightly as she nodded a modest thank you. Just as suddenly, Kagome legs refused to support her. Collapsing, Kagome's face paled and blacked out.  
  
The worried crowd surrounded Kagome. Panic was everywhere. The same question was on everyone's mind, "What happened?" Someone took action and called the paramedics. Sango was on the verge of crying but stayed strong for Kagome.  
  
The ambulances arrived and masked men in white uniforms raced out, put Kagome on a stretcher, and opened the ambulance's door.  
  
Just before loading the stretcher onto the ambulance, Sango ran up to the men and pleaded, "Please take care of her!"  
  
"Don't worry, young lady. I'm sure she'll be alright," one of the emergency crewmembers replied.  
  
The ambulance dashed off, the siren wailing in the distance, grim gazes of schoolmates trailing after it.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Kagome was worried to death for news of her health. Her mind pleaded for answers to her overwhelming questions. She had told Sango and her parents to leave so she could sort out all of her confused thoughts and feelings. She knew her parents and friends tried to be supportive, but currently, all she wanted was answers to her never ending questions.  
  
**Kagome's POV**  
  
"Nani?! What really happened? All I can remember is feeling suddenly faint and blacking out," I thought.  
  
I tried to remember anything that had been wrong with me lately. All that came up was the fact that I was a lot more tired and pale looking. There had also been patches of bruised looking skin around my lower legs and upper arms. That couldn't have been related to the condition I'm in now, could it?

**Normal POV**  
  
Suddenly, Dr. Yurosai walked in with Kagome's parents behind him. A grave look was evidently shown on his face. Her parents seemed to be stricken with worry too. Kagome sat up and her mind was filled with suspense, good and bad.  
  
"Sit down, we have a lot to discuss," Dr. Yurosai said seriously. "As you may have noticed, you probably have been more exhausted than usual lately. Kagome nodded. We ran some tests and came up with the conclusion that you have developed the cancer, leukemia.  
  
Kagome froze and her normally cheerful face showed utter shock and confusion.  
  
How do you guys like it so far? Please tell me if I should continue. If most people would like me to continue, I'll be posting a new chapter sometime this week! I hope... Please R&R! Arigatou gozaimasu! By the way, constructive criticism is gratefully accepted! =D  



	2. Fate and Flirting

THIS IS THE IMPROVED CHAPTER 2 (I know the old one was booorrrringgg so this should be much better!) Besides, good ole Miroku is in here. Keep reading!! It's funny!! (I think) Hey everyone! You don't know how happy the reviews made me. Thanks to my first 5 reviewers!!! Hugs and plushies for you all!! English translations are parenthesis.

Ok... on with the story...  
  
**Fallen Angels Chapter 2: (revised) Fate and Flirting**

Disclaimer: Go look in the first chapter... Don't make me say it again.. please....  
  
_!! Last Chapter !!  
  
"Sit down, we have a lot to discuss," Dr. Yurosai said seriously. "As you may have noticed, you probably have been more exhausted than usual lately. Kagome nodded. We ran some tests and came up with the conclusion that you have developed the cancer, leukemia.  
  
Kagome froze and her normally cheerful face showed utter shock and confusion._**  
  
Chapter 2: Fate and Flirting**  
  
Kagome really didn't now how to react. The entire room was still with an eerie feeling filling the air. Dr. Yurosai finally broke the silence.  
  
"You have a few options: First of all, you mustn't lose hope. New advances in medication could help you through this. You can go their chemotherapy, which tries to kill the cancerous cells, or you can sign up for a list for a bone marrow donor. If the transplant works, you probably won't have to worry about your leukemia for quite a while. That is, if your body accepts the new bone marrow. But don't worry, I'll do everything I can to help you through this."  
  
':: sweatdrop:: WHAT THE HECK IS ALL THAT!! Could've been in Portuguese and I wouldn't have noticed the difference...,' Kagome thought. Kagome just sat there with a blank look on her face. All Kagome comprehended was that her past life as she knew it, due to her doctor's few words, suddenly changed into the uncertain future. The room once again stilled, with everyone considering the options.  
  
"Do I really have to start chemo so soon?" Kagome finally asked.  
  
"To have the greatest possibility of your health, the sooner we fight the cancer cells, the better it will be," Dr. Yurosai said, much to Kagome's dismay.  
  
Kagome sighed for she knew her free time just went flying out of her life. But there was nothing she could do. She decided to call Sango and tell her what was going on. At the same time, the phone rang. BBRINNNNGGGGGGGG!!! "Konnichiwa. Kagome speaking."  
  
"It's me, Sango. WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED!! I've been trying to reach you for the past 3 hours."  
  
"Well.. I don't know how in the world I'm going to tell you this, but I have leukemia."  
  
(Add Sango ranting and raving about how life was unfair to her best friend.) "Well... Come visit me later and I'll let you know how everything goes."  
  
"Sayounara."  
  
"Sayounara."  
  
Click. Kagome sighed. She got off the phone and the nurse came walking into the lobby. "Well, if you'll follow me, I'll show you the way to your own room. Oh come on.. smile! At least you get your own room," the nurse exclaimed.

She had this scary looking smile, you know, like one of those overly happy people. Besides, she kept flashing her teeth.. just freaky.

'Oh goodie........................' Kagome thought sarcastically. Kagome walked into the very er... white room. White walls, white sheets, white tables, you get my point. The nurse finally walked out, happy smiles and all.

'Finally, peace and quiet,' Kagome sighed.

BANG!!!! The door swung opened and banged against the white plastered walls. A guy of about 17 with black hair tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck barged right in.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?!?!?!!" Kagome screamed.

"My fair lady, just call me Miroku, hottest guy on Earth," the guy said happily, a little disturbing. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself....I'm waiting..." he said

"And who in the world said I was going to talk to you. Besides why do you care and what possessed you to come into any random room and harassing people...!" Kagome said annoyed.

"You see, you're the girl I intend to marry so I figured I should get the privileges of knowing your name," Miroku said matter-of-factly, taking her hand.

"Dream on, cause I'm definitely not telling someone as ugly as you and LET GO OF ME," Kagome exclaimed.

"Aww...my feelings are hurt. Oh don't worry about it, cause I know you'll make it up to me. Well as for the name thing, there is a way. I'll be right back." Miroku said self-assuredly.

With that he disappeared out the door. 'What the heck was that.. well at least he's gone. People these days....' Kagome thought confused.

As if fate decided to go against her, the little hentai was back in a few seconds.

"Behind door #1, Kagome Hiragashi!" Miroku seemed quite pleased with himself. "How did you know!" Kagome screamed.

"Skills my lady.. skills..(cough) door name tag (cough)" Miroku replied all the more confident.

By this point Kagome was ready to just grab the plastic chair and bang it over his perverted head. "Fine, 'Mr. I Think I'm So Hot' do me one big favor and get the hell out of here!!" Kagome hollered.

"As you wish, my lady... but don't worry, we WILL meet again," Miroku replied. As simple as that, he disappeared and ran down the echoing hallways.

Kagome sat there, dazed for the second time that day. Anyways, the nurse finally came back with Kagome's pills and medication. "Take these 3 times a day, after meals. Otherwise, you can go to the testing room in about an hour. Oh and before I forget, I believe you have a visitor. Bye bye!" the nurse walked briskly out of the room.

"Oh please.. it better not be that Miroku dude again... cause he totally ruined my day," Kagome said.

Well, she was lucky.

Sango walked in, not Miroku.

"Whew!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What kind of welcome is that?!!" Sango asked, jokingly.

Kagome replied, "Oh nothing it's kind of a long story."

"Well, tell me! I love good stories!!!" Sango exclaimed.

She seemed to have gotten over the terrible shock of her best friend's bad news. Now, Sango was here complete and ready to cheer Kagome up. (talk about mood swings)

As her friend wished, Kagome revealed everything to Sango, including the err.. surprise visit by Miroku.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Just hilarious. Ooooo do I sense some lovebirds in here... awwwwwwwwwww!!!" Sango cracked up and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What in the world!!! This is NOT funny. He is the most perverted stuck up guy in the world. And I thought guys in high school was immature." Kagome cried indignantly. "

"Uh huh...whatever you say. By the way, he sounds interesting. He did say he was coming back right? What a devoted person! I want to meet him. Wouldn't this be fun, you don't seem very motivated, so I shall help you!" Sango declared.

"Exactly what does that mean!!!!? Sango you BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING!! YOU DO REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU SET ME ON A BLIND DATE WITH KOUGA!! We didn't even last 1 week! Sango... I'm warning you....!!" Kagome screamed furious. Kagome shuddered, remembering horrific memories.

"OKAY.. we'll see. Besides, this time will be different. I'm sure of it. The stars and moons line up tonight! That means good luck!!!" Sango said with stars in her eyes.

"Uh.. sure.. talk about freaky and obsessed friends." Kagome stared at Sango, checking if she was okay. "Well I got to go. I'll bring your homework tomorrow for you! Ja ne!" Sango said.

"Arigato Sango-chan! Ja ne!" Kagome waved her friend good-bye.

!! Next morning !! Normal POV !!  
  
Yawn. Kagome woke up and remembered today was the day of something important. 'oh yes... chemo galore.. I'm soooo excited.. NOT' Well, might as well get over with it.' After breakfast, Kagome's dad went with her to the hospital room. They walked in and asked to speak to Dr. Yurosai.  
  
"Yes, right this way," said the nurse, her shoes squeaking as she walked down the brisk hallway.  
  
She stopped next to a door that said, Chemotherapy. Kagome took a deep breath and opened the door. As she walked in, her first instinct was to RUN!! Machines were everywhere and it seemed like an operating room for chopping off body parts.  
  
"Oh... don't worry...we won't be using all those machines. Those are for other patients." Dr. Yurosai said with a smile.  
  
"Heh... I knew that...:sweat drop:" Kagome muttered.  
  
"Alright, we'll begin nice and easy. All you need to do right now is to take these medications home and take them twice a day. But I am warning you, you might experience some side effects because of the drugs. Nothing life threatening though. Oh and by the way, we will need o draw some blood to run up some test." Dr. Yurosai said, "You can go to the waiting and recreation room for a couple drinks and some video games while you are waiting."  
  
Kagome sighed with relief. She took her pills and walked to the recreation room. The floor was littered with toys, books, and games. In the corner of the room, a kid around 6 or 7 was sitting on a big, plushie chair, trying to figure out a puzzle.  
  
"Ohayo! What is an adorable kid like you doing in a hospital?" Kagome asked.  
  
The small boy had fluffy brown hair with a tinge of orange in it.  
  
"I have to get my tonsils out," the little boy sniffed, "But I get to eat lots and lots of ice cream!"  
  
His face brightened with a smile that could light the darkest rooms.  
  
"Well, that's good. O namae wa nan desu ka? (what's your name?) My name is Kagome." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Watashi no namae wa Shippou desu. (my name is Shippou)" Shippou said brightly, "Can we be friends?"  
  
"Of course, Shippou-chan!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Kagome Hiragashi," the nurse called.  
  
"Dewa mata, (See you later!) Shippou-chan!" Kagome said.  
  
The doctor told her she is now officially signed up on the waiting list for people looking for donors. As soon as someone matched her blood type, she would have a chance for a cure. Until then, Kagome would have to rely on pills and chemo.

**Review Responses**

WinterRose191- AWESOME STORY!! Yea the second chapter of your story ish much better...!! Hope u like this edited chapter ... should be much better...

Leslie Batts- Thanks so much for reviewing cuz im sorta new at this.. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
shamanic destiny- Here's the next chapter.. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks  
  
CRAZYPERSON- I love your name! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Rushyuo- I read your story!! Great job!! I'm glad you like mine!! Arigato!  
  
There you go.. Hoped you liked this chapter better than the old version. By the way, this isn't a Miroku/Kagome fic. He's just being the flirt we know he is. but if you want it to be Mir/Kag, let me know. Arigato! Hint hint, Inuyasha will be in Chapter 3!!!

With love, Sophia chan


	3. Controlling Anger

I'm back!!!! Inuyasha in this chapter!!! Thanks and hugs to all those who reviewed  
  
CRAZYPERSON- Yah.. Thx for reviewing a second time. Glad you like it.. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!!! WinterRose191 Leslie Batts  
  
Fallen Angel- Chapter 3: Controlling Anger  
  
Last Chapter: The doctor told her she is now officially signed up on the waiting list for people looking for donors. As soon as someone matched her blood type, she would have a chance for a cure. Until then, Kagome would have to rely on pills and chemo.  
  
"Awww... is it morning already!!!?!? I HATE THE HOSPITAL!!! If I have to see another freakin' white wall I'm gonna scream. It can't be healthy with all that cleanness. It's infuriating!!!" Kagome groaned.  
  
(temper..)  
  
'Knock..knock' The door squeaked open. A nurse dressed in WHITE walked in carrying a tray full of uh.. something that looks like food.  
  
"Ohayo! So, hope you had a great sleep! Here's your breakfast! Make sure you eat the pills after your finished! Have fun!!" the nurse grinned.  
  
Kagome took the tray and raised her bed up so she could eat. 'You know... this reminds me of dog food. Hm.. or maybe it's just rotten. I bet you this is what get patients sicker.' Kagome thought grimacing.  
  
Still, Kagome reallly didn't want to spend the next few days eating absolutely nothing. Gingerly, she grabbed the plastic spoon and gulped the brown looking mass down.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Kagome screamed, spitting out her food. Her scream rang down the echoing hallways. Almost immediately, Miroku popped his unwanted self in.  
  
"How may I assist you, my fair lady?" Miroku asked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!?!" Kagome screamed once more.  
  
"Well, it seems to me you needed my assistance. And besides, I know you're amazed by the sight of me but really, no need to kill my ears. I kind of need them. Arigato!" Miroku stated brightly. (dense.. isn't he)  
  
"NOOOOO!!! GET OUT!!! BYE!!!" Kagome roared.  
  
(silence)  
  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Oh I guess your still sleepy. All beautiful women need there beauty sleep. Gomen! I'll be back later, my pretty!" Miroku said while walking out the door.  
  
"That thing you call a human is infuriating," Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
(((( Change of Scene ))))  
  
A teenager with flowing silver hair and deep amber eyes paced back and forth.  
  
"What do you I have to 'donate blood'!?!?!?!? I already gave that stupid hospital more than enough money!! No way! I refuse! They'll just have to find someone else." Inuyasha said angrily, eyes flashing.  
  
"That's just too bad little brother. Calm yourself. The hospital needs someone to donate blood, you have blood, so I see no reason why you can't do it." Sesshoumaru said, voice unchanging.  
  
"Why can't you do it for goodness sakes? Who cares about the 'image' of this company? I really don't care! If you want it so bad, do it yourself!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you, I'm on a business trip starting tomorrow. I will not be here so therefore, you will take my place. Go take out your anger somewhere else. I'm afraid the newspaper said the 'caring, wonderful brothers who will do anything to help the less fortunate'. I don't know whom they interviewed, but they sure weren't looking at you. Now, we will live up to that image, even if it is fake," the older brother stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"This is pointless!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
With that, he slammed the door shut and went to his room upstairs.  
  
BAM!!!! CRUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Destructive noises rang through the 3-story mansion.  
  
"So soon... That's the fourth wall he destroyed this week!" Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
A little girl of about 7 ran into the office.  
  
"Sesshy-sama, does Inuyasha-kun need anger management? Why is he so mad? Did he lose his teddy bear or something?" Rin asked innocently, teddy bear clutched at her side.  
  
"No Rin, this is business for adults. You go run along and go play in the fields." Sesshoumaru said with a small smile creeping up, something that rarely happened.  
  
"Okay Sesshy-sama!! Rin will go now!" Rin said happily and skipped out of the room.  
  
((((( Morning- Laboratory in Hospital )))))  
  
The doctors in the hospital looked at the patient, Kagome Hiragashi records and test results.  
  
"The results and future doesn't seem very good for her. Her leukemia is battling through her defenseless body, killing her health greatly," the doctor said to his colleagues.  
  
"Seems like the best way to do this is continue the treatments. We'll see what happens. However, move her to the emergency need for the bone marrow transplant list," Dr. Yurosai replied.  
  
"Of course," the rest of the doctors said.  
  
((((( Back with Kagome )))))  
  
"Take a deep breath now. Now imagine....," the therapist said.  
  
'I feel like I'm in first grade all over again. I do not see how imagining dead cancer cells will help me at all." Kagome thought annoyed.  
  
"Okay... fine. Let's just say the cancer cells are hideous warts, I am popping them with dangerous needles," Kagome finally said.  
  
"Perfect, that's just it. You need a mental image, mind you it needs to be positive. Helping yourself mentally will increase the chance of survival," the nurse said happily.  
  
'Sure... whatever... as long as she is happy,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Alright now, you can go for now. Come back tomorrow at noon. Ja ne!" the nurse replied.  
  
((((( Back in Kagome's WHITE Hospital Room )))))  
  
'Sigh' Kagome flopped onto her bed. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. For the past few days, all she did was go to treatments, sleep, eat, and try to stay awake enough to do a little bit of homework. Although her friends visited her as much as the could, the more they came, the more jealous she got.  
  
'Lucky them. Everyone has such a normal life. Why did it just have to be me?' Kagome thought.  
  
For the third time that day, the white door swung open again. This time, it was Dr. Yurosai.  
  
"As you pobably know, you are feeling weaker and weaker. After seeing your test and lab results, I discussed your medical situations with my fellow doctors. We all feel that this chemotherapy isn't going to help very much. It might keep the problems at bay, but it won't cure it. There is also side effects like the loss of your hair," he said all in one breath.  
  
"Does that mean there is no more hope for me?!?!?" Kagome cried.  
  
"Thankfully and fortunately, no. I have found a bone marrow donor for you. If the donor matches your blood marrow in six ways, then you have a 75% chance of being cured," Dr. Yurosai remarked.  
  
Kagome looked on, confused but relieved.

That's all folks. Hoped the Inuyasha part was funny! Thanks for reading, but hey.. do me a favor, could you please review? You don't have to compliment this story, but please leave your comments!

Thanks, sophia-chan


	4. First Time

Hey! Back! New policy... if you review my story, I review yours. K? Thanks...on with the story!

Dsclaimer- go look at the first chappie.. btw.. some parts of the ideas here may come

from lurlene mcdaniels books.

**Fallen Angels Chapter 4: First Times**

Last chapter:

"Does that mean there is no more hope for me?!?!?" Kagome cried.  
  
"Thankfully and fortunately, no. I have found a bone marrow donor for you. The person wishes to remain anonymous, but if this transplant works, you have a 75% chance of being cured," Dr. Yurosai remarked.  
  
Kagome looked on, confused but relieved.

Inuyasha at the blood donor clinic

"AHHHHHHH!!!! GET THE STINKING NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"

Roaring could be heard bouncing down the halls of the hospital. Inuyasha was being a jerk as always and refused to cooperate.

::POKE:: the needle went in...

"Okay now.. see, you've been a good boy and you get a sticker for being so brave!" the happy nurse handed a big and bright yellow sticker that said 'I gave blood!'

Inuyasha stormed out of the room ripping off the sticker, steaming mad, muttering choice curses about evil nurses and needles.

Just his luck... laughing hysterically was Kouga, his family's long term business rival.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!!! The almighty Inuyasha, scared of a itty bitty needle? AHAHAHAHA!!!!!

"So..... I could beat you in ... ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!!! So there...!" Inuyasha huffed childishly.

Kouga said determinedly, "Oh really... let's just see about that!"

By then, the waiting room's patients all turned their heads to watch.

"Hm... let's just see here.. let's add some fun to this! How about a consequence if you loose?"

Someone called, "I KNOW!! Losers have to act like a dog, literally, with the barking and crawling, for an hour!"

"OOO... great idea, what fun! So... you accept.. or are you too chicken, Inuyasha?" Kouga retorted.

Not about to be embarrassed in front of so many strangers, Inuyasha said smugly, "Let the games begin!!!!"

ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!!

Inuyasha stood proudly with his palms up, outstretched as 'paper'.

"HA!! I win! I have scissors! HA!" Kouga roared with laughter.

"Come here little dog-boy! Sit!" Kouga said, clearly enjoying himself.

Inuyasha not about go back on his word in front of so many people, grudgingly agreed.

"You WILL pay for this, Kouga!!" Inuyasha yelled, cheeks flaming.

"Aww, I hate to leave so soon, but I do need to get these flowers to my own lovely lady," Kouga said with fake sincerity, "come doggy!"

Inuyasha followed him, dragging his feet as much as possible.

Kagome's Hospital Room

'This is absolutely horrid. Still they said they had the blood, but what about all the risks that come with it..' Kagome thought.

"Come doggy!" someone said outside her door.

The door swung open and Kouga, with his handsome looks, although his personality killed his looks, strode in arrogantly, Inuyasha following behind.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?! And who is that?" Kagome said, surprised though mentally hoping that he would get his arrogant butt out of her room.

"We'll get to who that is later, nothing important about him. I just wanted to deliver these flowers for a lady just as beautiful. Besides, nothing bad would happen to you, because fate knows you're my woman," Kouga stated.

"That's nice of you...I guess. But just curiously, why in the world did you say sit doggy to him?" Kagome asked, pointing to a raging mad Inuyasha.

"To make a long story short, Inuyasha here lost a bet here and will be my good little puppy for the next hour!"

"I AM NOT A DOG AND YOU WILL BE DEAD IN THE NEXT HOUR!! Why are you visiting a stinking wench like her anyways?" Inuyasha burst out screaming.

"You people are soo childish! And I AM NOT A WENCH! My name is KA-GO-ME! Get that through you stupid skull!" Kagome yelled right back.

"Oh by the way Kouga, I am not your woman!"

Right on time, a nurse pushing a metal cart walked in.

"What in the name of heavens are you two doing here! Miss Kagome needs her rest! Get out! Shoo!" the nurse said.

"Bye Kouga, cause the bet just went out the window. Get your own dog!"

With that, Inuyasha darted out the door, Kouga chasing behind.

Laboratory

"This just may be it! The bone marrow matches Kagome's perfectly!" Dr. Yurosai exclaimed.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good! But leave me comments and I'll do better for sure! R&R please... thank you! Next chapter will feature more of Sango/Miroku and Kagome/Inuyasha.

Love, Sophia-chan


End file.
